This application is related to an energy dissipating device for an automobile bumper.
When motor vehicles are running, accidents happen from time to time. It not only causes damage of vehicles, but also threatens the life and safety of vehicle riders. In order to reduce property damage and personal injury, motor vehicles are equipped with bumpers, bumping barriers or air bags, etc. But these devices work only under certain conditions. They cannot reduce the damage to the automobiles and riders to a minimum when automobiles suffer a severe shock. Therefore, people are eager to have an automobile safety device, which offers real safety to people and vehicles when vehicle accidents happen.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an energy dissipating device for an automobile bumper. When automobiles suffer severe shock, this device can convert the bumping kinetic energy from the bumper into thermal energy, which would then be dissipated, and therefore it can reduce vehicle damage and riders"" injury to a minimum.
The goal of this invention is realized in the following technical ways:
This inventionxe2x80x94the energy dissipating device for an automobile bumperxe2x80x94includes two or more energy dissipaters 3 and 11, one or more than one oil tanks 9 and oil pipes. There are hollow rod-pistons 2 and 10 in energy dissipaters 3 and 11, which divide the dissipaters into two chambers: front chamber 4 and 12 and back chamber 7 and 15. In each back chamber, hollow oil-pins 5 and 13 are installed with damping holes 6 and 14 on them. One end of the oil-pipe 8 is connected to oil pipe 19, the other end to oil-tank 9. For oil-pipe 19, one end is connected to back chamber 7 of dissipater 3, and the other end to back chamber 15 of dissipater 11. Energy dissipaters 3 and 11 are filled with oil, and oil-tank 9 is filled with air.
The advantage of this invention is that the larger a shock the automobile suffers, the more energy will be dissipated. When automobiles suffer strong bumps, the bumping energy can be dissipated rapidly, which buffers the automobiles effectively and reduces damage to vehicles and personnel to a minimum.
Further description is given below with the attached drawings and practical examples.